The present invention relates to gaming devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gaming device having a multiple pay slot game.
Gaming device manufacturers provide known gaming machines such as slot machines employing a plurality of reels, wherein the reels each have a plurality of symbols. In these games, the player activates or spins the reels, which produce a random generation of a combination of symbols. If the generated combination, or a portion of the combination, matches one of a number of predetermined award producing or winning combinations, the player receives an award. The award is commonly one or more credits that the player can use to play or redeem for money.
Gaming device manufactures also provide known video poker games that generate credits for the player. The player can either use the awarded credits to play more poker hands or redeem the credits for money. These examples as well as many other types of gaming machines award credits to the player.
In general, primary games and secondary games that are visually dynamic tend to capture the player's attention and increase the enjoyment and excitement associated with the game. Moreover, games having increased levels of player interaction also tend to be popular. For example, primary or secondary games wherein the player makes multiple selections and has multiple opportunities to win or accept an award tend to be fun and exciting. An example of such a game is the TOP DOLLAR® gaming machine, which is produced by the assignee of the present invention.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, and to increase the popularity of the gaming machines, gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to make their gaming devices as fun, exciting and attractive as possible. Manufacturers also attempt to provide games that are relatively simple and intuitive. A continuing need therefore exists to provide new and different primary or secondary games for gaming devices that are visually dynamic, intuitive and provide a high level of player interaction.